Darren Roberts
Darren Roberts was the mischievous, conning brother of Carmel and Maxine Roberts who first arrived in Walford in July 1987 following an argument with his wife, Darlene. Darren persuaded Carmel to allow him to move into her flat with her after having a row with his wife. He brought his two children, Aisha and Junior Roberts, with him. Whilst living on the Square, Darren would frequently get on the wrong side of the law and try to con several residents. He succeeded in conning Ian Beale and Barry Clark in 1988 after persuading them to buy disco gear off of him, without telling them that it was actually hired gear and further hire payments were owed. He then tried to get involved with members of the gangster organisation, The Firm, but was unsuccessful and was beaten up. He left Walford in July 1988 when Carmel got fed up of the bad reputation he was giving the family. Just days before his final disappearance, he was questioned over the torching of The Dagmar, a crime which had Den Watts actually committed. Biography 1987-1988: The scheming conman Darren first arrived in Albert Square in July 1987 following an argument with his wife, Darlene Roberts. He brought with him his son, Junior Roberts and daughter, Aisha Roberts, and persuaded his sister, Carmel Roberts, to let him and his children move into her flat with her. Carmel reluctantly agreed, despite there not being an adequate amount of space for them all. She was quick to regret her decision though, as Darren took advantage of her looking after the children and would frequently leave them on their own whilst he went out on dodgy business. Shortly after moving into the Square, Darren refined his friendships with old school friends Nick Cotton and Rod Norman. In December 1987, Darren's scheming ways began to prevail. He had a number of videos delivered to the Square and stored them in Carmel's flat. He lied to her and told her that they were children's films to sent around the world, when they were actually pornographic ones. Carmel was horrified upon watching one of the videos and demanded Darren got rid of them. At the same time, she told Darren to start looking after his own children, fed up of him using her to his advantage. In 1988, Darren concocted a new scheme to make some quick cash. He held an "African Culture" night at the Walford Community Centre, although this was actually a pornographic film and stripper night for the men. Dot Cotton walked in on the event and fainted. As well as the schemes, Darren also attempted to sell stolen goods at The Queen Victoria. This caused him to fall out with Den Watts, the landlord of the pub. He also tried to get involved in the gangster organisation known as The Firm, but one of the members, Brad Williams, did not appreciate his attempts to worm his way in, so had him beaten up to teach him a lesson. Darren later turned his attention to Ian Beale and Barry Clark after discovering they wanted to set up in the disco business. He asked them for a £200 investment each so that he could provide them with mobile disco equipment. However, he did not tell the pair that the equipment was hired, nor that further hire payments were owed, which meant that during one of their parties all of their equipment was ceased. Ian was furious with Darren and frantically searched for him, promising to make him pay for what he did. Carmel was equally as angry, and kicked Darren out of her flat. He was then barred from The Dagmar by James Willmott-Brown following a run-in with Ian, which led him to threaten Willmott-Brown. In July 1988, The Dagmar was torched by Den after he found Kathy Beale inside, who had been raped by Willmott-Brown. The police questioned Darren because of the threat he made against Willmott-Brown, although he was released without charge. Darren then left Walford and relocated to Brixton. Other information *After leaving Albert Square, Darren met another woman, but was hospitalised by her boyfriend. *Even after relocating, Darren continued to con Walford residents. One of his accomplices, Vince Johnson, later arrived on the Square and conned Frank Butcher in a motor scam. First and last lines "Bung this in as well, yeah?" (First line) --- "The Firm's as sweet as muscatel, mate. With Willmott out the way they're sittin' pretty, and if the worst comes to worst, they've got a great scapegoat." (Final line, to Rod Norman) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:Roberts family Category:1987 debuts Category:1988 departures Category:Residents of 3B Albert Square